


new school, new job, same boyfriend.

by enter_srodulv



Series: behind the instagram posts [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Eliott POV, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, as far as we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_srodulv/pseuds/enter_srodulv
Summary: Eliott works at a video store and loves his boyfriend.ormy take on the instagram post
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: behind the instagram posts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484846
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	new school, new job, same boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the fact that eliott works at a video store and wrote this right after he posted [ the photo ](https://skamfrtranslated.tumblr.com/post/189793716558/eliotts-ig-post-new-school-new-job-same). (eliott season....??!!!) it's v fluffy enjoy!!! <3

The store is still and quiet, save for the slight buzz of the fluorescent lights and the soft sound of the score of  _ Star Wars _ playing through the speakers.

“JM Video, this is Eliott,” he answers the phone after it rings twice, a little out of breath because he was carrying a box of shipment out to the floor.

“Salut, Eliott, I was wondering if you could help me with something,” says the voice on the other line - a voice he recognizes instantly even though it is being altered to disguise their identity.

Normally Eliott would be annoyed at a customer calling so late before the store closes, but the thought of Lucas calling him at work is making his cheeks turn pink. 

“And how can I be of assistance?” Eliott plays along, hopping up to sit on the counter and absent-mindedly wrapping the telephone cord around his finger a few times.

His manager has just left for the night, giving Eliott a chance to learn the closing procedures on his own. He started working at the video store a month and a half ago, looking for a way to explore his hobby of film and earn some money once his classes were more manageable and he had more free time. It helped ease his mind, doing basic tasks like inventory and stocking the shelves while getting to browse and check out titles that may be of interest to him. He would also study or draw when the traffic was slow. Since the semester ended and there were fewer days until Christmas, Eliott made a habit of cutting paper snowflakes out of scrap paper from receipts and old sale posters and hanging them on the bulletin board behind the register.

The white noise of the moving train is cut out by the faux professional voice of the boy on the other line. 

“Well, I was hoping that you might have some film recommendations for someone who is spending a few days away from his boyfriend and misses him already.”

Eliott’s heart blooms at the image of Lucas leaning against the foggy train window, phone pressed between his rosy cheek and the fabric of one of Eliott’s hoodies he gave him for his trip to visit his mother for the holidays.

“Ah, I see. Lucky for you I am in the same situation, and happen to have a list that could possibly help you in that department.”

He slides off of the counter and makes his way to the narrow Romance aisle as the cord stretches behind him. 

“For starters, I would say a classic like  _ Romeo and Juliet _ or  _ Titanic _ ,” Eliott lists as he drags a finger across the spines of the plastic covers of the DVDs on the shelf.

“Okay, but Eliott, they all die at the end of those! I don’t think I’m in the mood for a tragic love story. What else you got?” Lucas replies in his regular voice, earning a giddy grin out of his boyfriend in Paris.

“But—alright, fine.” He raises a hand in acquiescence. Eliott ponders for a moment, music flooding his ears from the speaker above. 

“Can’t go wrong with  _ Star Wars _ , right?” He can’t help but think of that night he thought he could impress Lucas with his rendition of the movie’s theme on the piano. Little did he know...

He’s facing the ceiling now, as if he will find the answer there. 

“And if you’re looking for something festive, there’s always  _ Love Actually _ . Or  _ Love the Coopers _ \- with a young Timothée Chalamet, and Olivia Wilde,” he suggests, as if the good-looking young actor would convince him.

“And of course,  _ Rise of the Guardians _ , but don’t watch that one without me.”

“Okay, all good options. And of course, I wouldn’t dare; that one will have to wait until Thursday, then,” says Lucas through the dinosaur of the store telephone. It will be a long few days until then. 

“Are you closing yet?”

Eliott makes his way back to the counter to check the time. “Uh, yeah, right now actually. Are you almost to the station?”

“We should be in about 30 minutes.” Lucas clears his throat through the receiver, putting on his pretend customer voice again: “Um, thank you for your help, Eliott. I knew I could count on you.”

Eliott can imagine the other boy smirking and switches the phone to rest against his other ear, coughing to get his customer service voice back too. “Of course, glad I could help.” 

“Goodnight, Eliott.”

“Goodnight.”

Before he hangs up, Eliott thinks he can hear the sound of a kiss through the phone and he swears his heart could burst.

He unhooks the carabiner holding his keys off of the belt loop of his jeans and unlocks the register to count the tills. Once the trash is taken out and the music and lights are turned off - but the neon sign and spotlights in the window still on - Eliott switches the sign reading  _ open _ over to read  _ closed _ . The door clicks, turning the key to lock it, and he steps back.

It is a windy December night in Paris. Eliott pulls up his hood and get his phone from his pocket when it vibrates with a notification.

Message from Lucas ❣️:

_ At my moms _

_ Je t’aime  _

Eliott immediately types out  _ je t’aime,  _ and it’s still as intoxicating as the first time they have said the words. Even through text message, even when half-asleep, even when they are laughing their asses off. Every I love you is the same and anew.

It hits him right then: it will soon be a year since he first laid eyes on Lucas; the first day of the rest of his life. Lucas, someone he would seek to find out more and inevitably fall in love with, and in some twist of fate, the stars would align and give him all the love he back to him in the form of this boy. 

This year had been a tough one for Eliott, but luckily he had Lucas by his side and can’t wait to do it all again next year - all 525,600 minutes of it. 

Before walking back to his apartment, he snaps a photo of the storefront and posts it to instagram. His instagram has always been a place he can express how he’s feeling, a collection of moments from this year that he can look back on. And a way to show Lucas just how much he loves him. It’s been a few months since he posted anyway.

The photo is posted with the caption:  _ new school, new job, same boyfriend. _

When he reaches the threshold of his flat, he sees a like and comment from the only person he has notifications on for.

_ lucallemant liked your photo. _

_ lucallemant commented on your photo: and soon new apartment 🖇 _

Eliott toes his shoes off and changes into sweatpants then falls onto the bed with a sigh. He’ll fall asleep to the sound of Lucas’ voice and his deep breathing, and dream about having him there with him every night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! the ficpost on tumblr is here if you would like to reblog n share :) i'm @luxandobscurus !


End file.
